


「深冬星宇」my lover

by nutcracker_u



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcracker_u/pseuds/nutcracker_u
Summary: *ABO/不算骚的骚话/分化即标记*咖啡味信息素A X 牛奶味信息素O





	「深冬星宇」my lover

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO/不算骚的骚话/分化即标记  
> *咖啡味信息素A X 牛奶味信息素O

作为团队内未成年里第二大的孙东杓，掰着手指头算自己何时才能分化的习惯已经好几天了。虽然比自己大的在18岁生日前成功分化了的车俊昊和比自己小的也成功分化了的李垠尚都安慰自己，分化这种东西看天意，可是当孙东杓随队活动时看着围在韩胜宇身边的一圈男男女女Omega还是不自觉的对自己的未分化感到生气。  
这天是孙东杓的18岁生日，还差一岁不能喝酒的孙东杓作为寿星只能老老实实的和弟弟们一起捧着杯里的牛奶看着队内哥哥们难得一次可以偷偷喝酒。孙东杓作为主人公越待越无趣，自己那不会读眼色的男朋友也无视了自己几次递去的求助的目光。终于，小猫也是有脾气的，孙东杓起身随便扯了一个身体不适的借口就上楼休息了。  
也不知道是真的不能以自己不舒服为借口还是其他原因，在孙东杓关门将其他人关心的目光拒之门外以后，他感觉自己有些头重脚轻。摸摸索索爬上了床，孙东杓觉得空气中的奶味越来越重了。  
韩胜宇一进门就被满屋的奶味打了个措手不及，他跑去窗边企图开窗散散味，但是在他的手触及窗沿的一刻，就听到一声类似小猫的嘤咛。  
“东杓？”韩胜宇试探地去碰把自己埋在被子里的那人的脸颊，却被向他迎面袭来的奶味冲了个晕头转向。

孙东杓，在他18岁生日当天，成功分化。

刚刚分化的小奶猫Omega还不懂得如何去控制自己的信息素，只知道满屋子乱撞，分化带来的情热也让他的意识不太清明。韩胜宇小心地放出自己的信息素用以安抚这只晕头晕脑的小猫。感受到信息素的吸引，孙东杓凭着潜意识就搂上坐在床边那人的腰。  
本就喝了一点酒，再加上被怀里心心念念的人的信息素环绕，韩胜宇觉得自己的理智线已经不在。双手一用力，把孙东杓结结实实地抱在怀里，韩胜宇用手轻轻拂过孙东杓颈后的腺体，引出怀里人止不住的呻吟。  
不过在正戏开始之前，有一些东西必须要确认。韩胜宇凑到孙东杓耳旁，一边浅浅地亲吻那人小巧的耳垂，一边用气音问道：“东杓啊，知道我是谁吗？”  
“胜……胜宇哥。”  
得到满意的回答后，韩胜宇更用力地搂紧了怀里的人。分化已久的Alpha对自己的信息素有着老练的控制力，一点一点释放出来的咖啡味信息素带着孙东杓正式进入了分化后的第一个发情期。

发情期的情潮一波接着一波，孙东杓的小脑袋瓜子越发混乱，身上穿着的橘色棉T不知何时被脱下，T恤上被弟弟们调皮抹上的蛋糕奶油也粘了些许在他的鼻尖上。韩胜宇捧起他的脸，唇自眉心一路亲吻至鼻尖，舌头一卷，那可爱的白色的奶油就被韩胜宇卷入口中，伴着孙东杓诱人的牛奶香，显得更为甜腻。  
被亲热逼到几乎窒息的孙东杓无知觉的张口喘息，和人一样小巧的舌头时不时伸出来舔一下因用嘴呼吸而干燥的唇。孙东杓做的时候没有这个意味，可是落在韩胜宇眼里却是十成十的勾引，韩胜宇吻上孙东杓的唇，坏心思地用虎牙在他脆弱的唇边制造了一道伤口，血流出的瞬间，融在血液内的奶味也被一并带出。  
孙东杓并不知道是自己的爱人故意将自己咬伤，还以为是自己不得章法，被吻住时急急地伸出小舌头企图安抚，却不想正好落入了韩胜宇这只大灰狼的圈套之中。当孙东杓后知后觉发现以后已经后退无路，小舌被引着与其纠缠。  
唇舌交缠之间，韩胜宇的手顺着孙东杓的腰向下滑，来到了少年未经人事的小穴之外。因为发情期的缘故，小穴湿润已久，韩胜宇试探性地探入一节指尖。异物的侵入让孙东杓瞬间绷紧了身子，韩胜宇一边一下又一下地轻吻着他的唇角，一边用空着的手安抚怀中人青涩的性器示意他放松。  
在感受到怀里人的身子又逐渐软下来，韩胜宇才慢慢地继续探入。孙东杓的敏感点生的极浅，韩胜宇很容易就探到了那换来孙东杓一声短促尖锐的喘息的一点。韩胜宇浅笑一下，手指抽送之间次次都往那处去，孙东杓口中偶尔的呻吟也变成了一连串不断的娇吟直击韩胜宇的耳膜。  
自觉扩张足够，韩胜宇将手指抽出换上自己的性器却未急着插入只是浅浅地抵在穴口。正处于发情期的小孩自然受不了这种突然的空虚，扭着腰搂着对方的脖颈将自己的唇送上，祈求他的进入。韩胜宇却是不急不慢地轻抚着怀中小孩的后脑勺，丝毫没有要进一步的样子。孙东杓急得眼角都带上了生理性泪水，身后小穴的空虚感将他最后一丝理智隔断。  
“胜宇哥，进来，给我好吗？”

被插入的瞬间，孙东杓发出一丝满足的呻吟。韩胜宇一边根据记忆寻找他的敏感点，一边口里还要教育着自家“儿子”：“你是从哪里学来的这些。”  
“自从……自从知道可能分化成……Omega就想着一定要……得到胜宇哥才好。”  
连续不断的快感让孙东杓无法完整的说出一句话，但没有人能在自己爱人在床上说出诱人情话时还能把持住自己。韩胜宇一下一下地冲击着怀中人的敏感点，就这么把怀中人操射了。  
高潮过后的孙东杓有些脱力，搂住韩胜宇的脖子把头埋在他肩窝里小口喘着气。可孙东杓虽是高潮了，但韩胜宇却并未交精。很快发情期时不断的快感和自家爱人埋在自己体内的性器又将孙东杓带入新一轮的情欲之中。韩胜宇这次却并不急着向敏感点去，而是一下一下往更深处去，最终停留在了生殖腔之外。  
孙东杓虽说才完成分化，可是最为班上的优等生，生理课上所学的他都铭记于心。生殖腔，若是alpha在此处成结就能完成最终标记，从此以后自己便是只属于他一人，这处也将会为他完成传宗接代的使命。  
出于Omega的本能，在被顶到那一处时，孙东杓想逃，却被韩胜宇牢牢摁在怀里。生殖腔外被顶弄的快感是穴内任何地方都不能比的，孙东杓的眼角带上一抹红色，整个人都微微颤抖，韩胜宇试探性地想要进入，却出于对爱人的尊重每次都只是停留在外面。  
“胜宇哥，”自家小孩的声音哪怕是变声期结束也还是奶味十足，细听之下仿佛是在撒娇讨奖励，“射进来好不好，让我可以告诉别人你是我的。让我……可以给你生个孩子。”  
一进入生殖腔内，韩胜宇就爽到差点交代在里面，而孙东杓的反应更为强烈，整个人瞬间紧绷，指甲浅浅的在韩胜宇后背留下一道道刮痕。韩胜宇轻吻着孙东杓的腺体，释放出属于自己的信息素诱导着孙东杓放松。  
韩胜宇在孙东杓体内成结，他用虎牙咬破孙东杓后颈的皮肤，舌头卷走血液，将自己的信息素注入其中。甜腻的奶味渐渐消散，取而代之的是牛奶咖啡的香醇。

最后两人是何时睡下的两人已经记不清楚了，等孙东杓醒来的时候，韩胜宇已经醒来，撑着脑袋看他。窗户被贴心地打开，将一夜的情爱的余味带走，只余下清晨里晨露的清新。  
孙东杓想起昨天晚上被标记以后自己昏了头，什么都喊出来了，还说要给他生一个孩子，越想越觉得害羞，窝在被子里说什么也不肯出来。韩胜宇好笑地利用武力把孙东杓的鸵鸟行为镇压。被从被子里挖出来的孙东杓就这样眨巴着大眼睛看着韩胜宇。  
“以后……胜宇哥就只是我一个人的了。”  
小狐狸狡黠地一笑，韩胜宇温柔地摸了摸他的头，在他额上留下虔诚一吻。  
“生日快乐，我的爱人。”  
—END—


End file.
